BTP's The Walking Dead
by BradThepichu
Summary: A new story with a new cast of People with Death, Drama and Zombies! How will Michael survive in a world where Zombies walk and Kill. Read and Find out 13


BTP's The Walking Dead

Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the stuff with Pokémon BJJ it means a lot for me. But I don't know if I will be able to continue. NOT SAYING I WONT CONTINUE! I just don't know if I will but I might. But this Fanfic takes place in The Walking Dead universe (T.V.) and it has a WHOLE NEW cast of interesting people. I don't know how long this will be maybe like 10 Chapters but we will see. I do want to note that this Fanfic is for people 13+ because there is swearing in it. But Let's jump into BTP's The Walking Dead!

Chapter 1 – How it all begins.

Michael was a man with Blue eyes and brown hair and 36 years old, he has a family of 2 daughters and a wife. His wife's name is Chrissy (Blond hair with Green eyes and at the age of 35) and his 2 daughters names were Daisy (8 years old with Brown hair and Blue eyes) and Macey (6 years old with blond hair and blue eyes)

Michael woke up one day getting ready for work. It was his first day being Sheriff for the state of Georgia. When he got to work he started to get a lot of calls, when he answered a woman said, "Please… Please come help me!" Michael was confused. "What's going on?" Michael asked. "ITS KILLING US!" then the phone hung up. Luckily Michael was able to trace the number and him and two other people came along. One was tall with blue eyes and long blond hair, his name was Alex. And a average height person, he was black with short black hair and his name was Todd.

When that got to the woman's house the kicked down the door to see who was in. after about 2 minutes of searching Alex said while entering a door, "Is no one here?" And right when he opened the door… he was attacked. A man jumped out the door and bit his shoulder and was eating him. When Michael and Todd heard him scream they ran to him to help but it was too late. They could tell with one look… Alex was dead.

When the man looked up Todd shot him in the neck but the man kept coming. Then Michael took a try and shot him in the head. "Why didn't he feel the first shot?" Todd asked. "I don't know but I don't want to find out. But where is the Girl who was on the Phone?" Michael said. "Hey Mike, You might want to see this!" Todd yelled. Michael was running over to see what Todd was Talking about.

When Michael got there he saw something he thought he was never see. Corpses everywhere. "I don't this we should stay here." Todd said. "Your right." Michael agreed. When they left the house Michael and Todd say a bunch of people walking in the streets groaning and moaning. Michael said. "What is going on?"

Michael and Todd got back to the police station to see all the phones ringing and people leaving and entering. "What's going on?!" Todd yelled. A girl stood up and said, "Its Hell on Earth and its coming this way!" "What?!" Michael yelled? Another cop yelled "IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" "What, that's impossible!" Todd said. "I don't know, think about it people eating each other, the guy did not fell anything when you shot him in the neck." Todd looked confused.

"No… this can't happen, and if it is Why now!" Todd yelled. They could hear gun shots in the distance and an explosion. "I need to find my family!" Michael said as he left. "Wait!" Todd yelled but he was already gone. As Michael ran down the street he saw people getting eating here and there. When he finally got home he paused and said, "No… NOOOO!" as he saw his wife lying on the ground almost dead. He grabbed his wife Chrissy and asked while sobbing, "H-Honey… Where are the kids?" Her last words were, "A-a-nd-rew"

Michael paused, in saddens and some relief because he knew his kids were with his Best Friend Andrew. He got up and left his wife dead on the living room floor in there house. As he ran to get Todd he found out that everyone in the Police station was shot in the head and killed, even Todd.

Well guys Thanks for reading my Walking Dead story (Its more if a story than a Fanfic) it was fun making it. And if I get good feedback on it I was start working on the Next Chapter right away but make sure to review and tell me what you think about it. But the next chapter will be out soon so just hold on. And yeah Talk to you guys later, Bai!

~BradThePichu~


End file.
